


The Red Wire

by Kalloway



Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Physical problems.





	The Red Wire

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words, amnesty, 'online'

"No good," Lumiere said with a little sigh. "I can't get it online from here. There's a physical break in the wiring and it's not anywhere that the remaining operational drones can get to."

"Can I get to it?" Eclair asked quickly. "If it's just a wire..."

"From what I can tell from the schematics, it's going into the switchgear four floors down."

"Guide me?" Eclair asked. They'd done this sort of thing enough times over the years. Hopefully there would only be one broken, red wire, or whatever.

"Of course," Lumiere replied.

Eclair smiled and ran for the stairs.


End file.
